


Care and Feeding [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accents, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, sentient clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by copperbadge
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Care and Feeding [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care And Feeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884306) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 15:07 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (17 MB)



### Downloads

  * [Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/care-and-feeding)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r9n2dctdwscdubz/copperbadge_-_care_and_feeding_%28final%29.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Care And Feeding_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884306)
  * **Author:** copperbadge
  * **Reader:** aethel



**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest podfics. I didn't have a pop filter, so watch out for plosives.
> 
> Also check out [the companion piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074691) and [elaineofshalott's repod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252242).


End file.
